Losing the Past
by Aethelgythe
Summary: PRDT Trent Fernandez tries to cope with his parents' deaths but the memory keeps haunting his dreams. Can Anton Mercer save him from his grief and his anguish before it destroys him? COMPLETED!
1. Happiness overflowing

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of any power ranger characters. They are the sole property of Haim Saban and Disney.

Author's note: I thought that I would post this story first before the sequel to "Kidnapped Again". I hope you guys can forgive me for being so behind in posting anything…please don't hurt me!

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in southern California, the perfect day for a family trip. Thirteen-year-old Trent Fernandez talked excitedly with his parents.

This was his first trip to his parents' work place, an archeological dig in south-western Texas. His parents promised him when he was younger that when he reached age thirteen they'd take him with them on one of their adventures. The time had finally come…

Trent sat in the backseat doodling in his sketchpad. Drawing was one of his favorite activities and it could occupy him for hours.

At the moment he was working on a picture of his parents holding their digging tools. He artistically captured all of their features as if he were taking an actual snapshot with a camera. He sketched in every detail, including his parent's wedding rings on both of their fingers.

"It's a masterpiece!" Trent exclaimed happily.

"You can't see it until it's finished!" Trent mischievously warned his mother, who was trying to catch a glimpse of his work.

The three hour drive to the dig site felt more like a few minutes. Trent quickly unbuckled his seat belt and helped his parents unload their tools from the back of the truck.

Trent took a good look around him but did not see anything remotely similar to a dig site.

"Where is it? I don't see anything."

"That's because it's in that cave," his father chuckled warmly as he pointed out a big hole in the Cliffside.

"Don't you have other people helping you?"

"Yes, but today is the worker's day off. Today it will just be us and a friend of ours."

"Who is your friend? Do I know em'?"

"No, you don't know him, but he knows you. You've met a couple of times when you were younger but you probably don't remember him."

"What's his name?" Trent questioned curiously.

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions!" His mother smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" His father nodded towards an oncoming vehicle.

A black, dust covered Mercedes rolled to a stop next to their white pickup truck. A distinguished looking gentleman, wearing digging clothes similar to his parents', stepped out of the car.

"It's good to see you again Fernando. Marian, it's a pleasure to see you as always. And who is this?"

"My name is Trent," the young boy shyly replied.

"Trent! No way. He was just beginning to walk the last that I saw him!"

"What's your name?" Trent questioned, curiosity overcoming his shyness.

"My name is Anton Mercer. But you can call me Anton, if it's okay with your parents." He added glancing at the Fernandez's to seek their approval.

"That will be fine." Fernando nodded.

"Are you ready to explore?"

Trent nodded his head eagerly, ready to get started.

After the grownups lectured him about safety and digging regulations, they set out for the cave entrance equipped with digging tools, ropes, and flashlights.

"Now if you get scared at all, honey, let us know and we'll bring you back out to the truck," his mother gently teased.

"Mom…not in front of Anton," Trent whispered, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

This remark received howling fits of laughter from the two men.

"It's okay Trent, I've never been too fond of the dark myself," Anton seriously remarked.

"I'm not afraid," Trent declared with defiance.

Trent secretly hoped that those words wouldn't come back to haunt him, as he remembered what happened to Luke Skywalker from star wars.

Trent pushed dark thoughts aside and had fun. To the surprise of everyone, he found some arrowheads and some cave paintings. Trent cherished this happy moment, where he had no worries and the warm laughter and beaming faces of his parents erased his fears away.


	2. Tragedy Ensues

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers; they belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Author's Note: It might be a while before I post more chapters, so please have patience with me. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 2**

A few hours into the excavation…

"I need to go back to my car. I forgot my camera for documentation."

"Okay Anton, we'll break for lunch as soon as you return."

"Hey Trent, do you want to tag along?" Anton invited.

"Sure, if my mom and dad don't need me."

"Go ahead honey. It's about time the two of you had some bonding time." His mother encouraged.

Trent and Anton walked together in companionable silence. Trent was itching to ask Anton a million questions but refrained only because he still didn't know him that well. He didn't want to risk getting on his nerves.

After retrieving the camera they walked back to the cave entrance. Trent felt uneasiness gnawing at his stomach and a chill ran down his spine. He couldn't understand why. Anton seemed like a really nice guy, so his feeling couldn't possibly be associated with him, could it?

They were nearly to their dig site when a sudden rumbling shook the entire cave. Trent and Anton struggled to keep their footing. Trent's father shouted from somewhere deep within the cave.

"ANTON! GET TRENT OUT OF HERE!"

"DAD!" Trent screamed fearfully.

"Come on son!" Anton gently grabbed Trent's arm in an attempt to lead him out.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE THEM!" Trent broke out of Anton's grasp and raced blindly into the cave.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He heard rocks falling up ahead and heard his parent's screams. His heart leapt into his throat and his legs turned wobbly. He had to get there in time! He ran in the direction that he last heard them, praying that he would get to them before it was too late.

He was almost there! Trent could see the beams of their flashlights. Just a few more steps and he would be there. Unfortunately, Trent didn't take another step, because a large rock fell from the ceiling hitting him square in the head. Trent fell heavily to the floor, his eyes glazed over. The last thing he saw before falling into darkness was an arm going limp beneath a large pile of debris. He was too late…


	3. Traumatized

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers and never will. They still belong to Haim Saban and Disney as far as I know.

Author's Note: Please Review! All reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 3**

Rocks continued to fall inside the cave. Anton struggled inside and finally found the boy sprawled on the ground, apparently unconscious. He scooped the boy up in his arms and ran for the cave entrance as the falling rocks increased in volume and in number.

They made it out seconds before the cave entrance was completely blocked off by an avalanche of rocks and boulders.

Trent groaned and painfully opened his eyes. The concerned face of Anton Mercer was directly above him.

"Where am I?" Trent whispered weakly.

"You are in a hospital. You've been injured."

"Trent's eyes widened as the days' events came back to him in a rush.

"OH NO! My mom and dad! Where are they?"

Anton's eyes saddened and his face fell.

"What? Are they okay? They're here too aren't they? Are they hurt badly?"

"Son, I'm sorry…but…they never made it out."

Tears welled in Trent's eyes and threatened to cascade down his face like Niagara Falls.

Trent shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not true! They're okay!" His voice choked.

"I'm sorry but it is true. You and I barely made it out ourselves. We're lucky to be alive."

"No! You're wrong! You'll see!" Trent's chin quivered as the tears began to fall.

The doctor walked in with a clipboard. Trent looked past him at the doorway and smiled deliriously at something that wasn't really there.

"See! I told you they were okay!" Trent cried joyously.

"He is suffering from a concussion and post traumatic stress. He might experience short term amnesia. This is normal for a case like this," the doctor informed Anton Mercer.

"A nurse will be in shortly to administer a narcotic. I suggest that he get plenty of bed rest. He needs to take it easy if he is to have a full recovery. A prescription will be sent with him."

"Does the boy have any other family that could take him in?"

"I checked his file. The boy has no one now. The poor kid. Lost both of his parents in one day." The doctor shook his head sadly and sent a nurse in with the medicine.

Soon after the medicine was administered, Trent's eyelids fluttered closed. He fell into a deep but peaceful sleep. A sleep that he would not experience again for a very long time.


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. We should all know who they belong to by now.

Author's note: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their reviews! If anyone has any suggestions for the story, my ears are open. Thanks again for the encouragement!

**Chapter 4**

Trent awoke with a start. He couldn't remember anything. He frantically sought out any memory from his fog covered brain. But still, his mind remained blank. With growing panic, Trent tried to remember his name. But still, he could remember nothing.

He cried out in frustration and in fear. What happened to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? Who was he? _Where_ was he?

Trent noted that he was in a comfortable bed and the room he was in had white walls. Was he in some sort of hospital? He quickly dismissed the thought when he noticed a black dresser and a desk on the far side of the room.

If he wasn't in a hospital, was he home? What if someone had kidnapped him? When he tried to conjure up memories from his home a blank, empty spot was all that remained.

His panic assaulted him once more. He became frozen where he lay. He battled desperately to come up with any name for himself. Trent…Trent was his name. Yes, he could remember that much at least. Now he had to figure out where he was and how he got there.

Trent's puzzled thoughts abruptly ceased when the door to his room was flung open and a strange man barged in.

Trent screamed bloody murder.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you son! Just take it easy."

"NO!" Trent shouted.

"Trent, don't you remember who I am?"

Trent was hyperventilating from sheer terror by this point.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you! Just calm down!"

"Who are you!"

"So you really don't remember me," the man stated matter of factly. "I am Anton Mercer. I brought you to my house after the hospital released you."

Recognition slowly began to seep into Trent's eyes.

"Why was I at a hospital?"

"Don't you remember?"

Trent thought hard. He recognized Anton but he still couldn't quite put it together.

Anton cleared his throat.

"I joined you and your parents on a dig about a week ago. The land was very dry and the air was simmering hot."

Trent shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the cobwebs that fogged his mind. He could feel his memories slowly returning, like a swimmer trying to surface out of the water.

Anton continued, "We went into the cave and started our dig. I forgot my camera and had to go back out to my car to retrieve it. You came with me…"

The rest of what Anton was saying faded out of his hearing. Trent's stomach lurched. He had a gut feeling that something bad had happened and now he didn't want to know.

"STOP! Please don't tell me anymore! I don't like this story!" Trent pleaded.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to know. Otherwise you'll have to go to a foster home and I'll lose you forever!" Anton's eyes grew misty.

"Okay," Trent softly whispered.

Anton sat on the bed next to him and struggled against the lump forming in his throat. He really didn't want to tell the boy but he had to or else social services would take him away. That would be even more traumatic for Trent.

Anton's reasoning was that Trent could stay with him because he was the one Trent knew, now that the rest of his family was gone. Anton tried placing himself in Trent's shoes and realized that he wouldn't want to be thrust out into the world and be handed over to a bunch of strangers either. Besides, he had more than enough money to take care of him.

"What happened?" Trent dreaded the answer.

"As we were walking back inside, there was an earthquake. The cave collapsed…"

Once again, Anton's voice had faded out of Trent's hearing. Horror filled his brandy brown eyes. Flashbacks seared through his brain like a movie on fast forward. They repeated themselves over and over.

Trent could finally take no more and screamed, clutching his hands to his head in agony. He wanted to erase those horrible images but when he attempted to block them out, they simply repeated again…


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. They belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Authors' Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate everyone's patience with my postage delays. I have final exams coming up and they are killers! Thanks again!

Chapter 5

Trent felt himself falling off of the bed that he had been sitting on only moments before. Strong arms caught him before he hit the floor.

"Please make it go away!" Trent whimpered.

"Trent, I need you to listen to me…" Anton was suddenly cut off.

"Please!" Trent's tear-brimmed eyes pleaded.

"Okay."

Moments later, Trent was peacefully sleeping, having had the last of the medicine the doctor had prescribed him.

Anton shook his head sadly and left the room to let the boy sleep. He wondered what the future would hold for Trent. The boy had to first learn how to overcome his pain or else…Anton stopped his train of thought. He didn't want to even consider it. All Anton could do now was wait and see what would happen…

Trent looked around at his surroundings. He was near what looked like the entrance to the cave that held the dig site. Everything was as he remembered only the sky was gloomy and something felt out of place.

Then he saw Anton and himself walking back into the cave after retrieving the forgotten camera. Trent's eyes went wide as he realized what would soon follow.

He ran in after them screaming warnings at the top of his lungs. He ran past Anton Mercer who had grabbed his younger self and was heading for the cave entrance. Trent kept running searching for a light that would lead him to his parents.

He tried following their voices but he kept ending up at the entrance of the cave. It was as if he kept running in circles.

Just as he was about to try again, he heard their screams cut off abruptly as the rumbling died down. With tears in his eyes he lifted his face to the stormy sky and screamed a heart-wrenching cry.

Trent woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and had nearly fallen off of the bed again. He felt something wet on his face and groggily realized that they were tears. He hastily wiped them off.

The horrible flashbacks had stopped a few days before. Now nightmares about his parent's deaths haunted him. Whenever he had the dream he could never save his parents and watched them die before his eyes all over again.

He remembered that Anton wanted to talk to him about something important. With a long suffering sigh, he clambered out of bed and put some clothes on; clothes that Anton had graciously supplied him.

Trent had not explored Anton's house yet. He had been sleeping most of the time. Now that these horrible nightmares plagued him, he dreaded sleep.

He left his room and wandered aimlessly around the large house. He knew that Anton had something important to talk about but Trent was unsure of what the information might be. Sad to say, any news Anton had for him was bad. Dreaded thoughts entered his wary mind. Would Anton be going somewhere far away? Would he have to stay in this huge house all alone? Would _he_ have to leave?

Trent shook his head. Now was not the time for negative thoughts. "After all, Anton has been very nice to me. He hasn't hurt me or shown any signs that he would hurt me," Trent reassured himself.

Trent finally found Anton Mercer in his office room.

"Trent…I have some good news!"


	6. Anton's news

Disclaimer:  Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me forever to post another chapter. I am now a high school graduate! There is some sick irony I would love to share with you. I suffered a concussion about two weeks ago and it just figures that it would happen after I wrote it into the story for Trent. Anyway, I thank you for your patience! Please read and review!

Chapter 6

"Trent, I have some good news!" Anton exclaimed.

"Really?"

"I just got off of the phone with the Adoption Agency."

Trent's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Before I continue, I think we should talk."

"Okay, talk about what?"

"First of all, how do you like it here?"

"It's very nice."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me Sir," Anton chuckled.

"What do you think about staying here and living with me?"

Trent opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. He couldn't think of what to say. At age thirteen, he was an orphan with no place to go. Realizing this brought a lump to his throat and hot fresh tears clouded his vision.

"I don't know," Trent shakily replied.

"The reason why I am asking you these things is because the adoption papers have been approved."

"You are going to adopt me? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't have anywhere else to go. Secondly, I don't mind taking care of you, as long as you are willing to stay."

"That's very nice. Thank you."

"You agree then?"

"I guess so."

"Great! I'll make arrangements. Feel free to explore, but don't go too far from the property."

Trent turned to leave but was stopped by Anton.

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise," Trent sincerely said.

Trent left as quickly as possible. What was Anton so worried about? As if he would explore that far. He didn't even know where Anton's house was! But at the moment, Trent was in no mood to explore.

He appreciated what Anton was doing for him, but he didn't feel ready to move on. He had mixed emotions about the adoption deal. Anton Mercer did have good intentions and seemed nice enough. If Anton adopted him, he would legally be his dad. Trent didn't want to replace his real one with a man he only just met.

Trent went back to his room and found his sketchbook sitting on top of his old clothes. The last time he even looked at it was when he was driving with his mom and dad. Tears filled his eyes once again. Why? Why did it have to be his parents! They were his whole world.

Trent sat down heavily on the bed. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes succumbing to his angry thoughts. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't he save them? Heck, why couldn't he have died with them!

His anger faded and in place of it was sorrow followed by anguish. A dark cloud seemed to have descended upon him. The deep pain he first felt after hearing they were gone seemed to tear his heart to shreds all over again. Sobs once again wracked his body.

He didn't care if Anton could hear him crying. At this point in time, he cared less about anything. Trent faintly realized that this was depression assaulting him, but didn't bother fighting against it. He was in too much pain to care. With a shuddering breath, he fell against his pillow and cried his soul out.


	7. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney and Haim Saban.

Author's note: It took me a while to post this chapter because I had serious writer's block. Thanks for your patience!

**Chapter 7**

A faint voice called out to him.

"Trent…"

"Dad?"

"Trent, son."

Trent felt someone gently shaking him and groggily opened his eyes. It was Anton Mercer.

"No, go away." He mumbled shutting his eyes again.

He felt horrible. His head ached and throbbed and his stomach hurt. He didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was crying his heart out. How long ago was that?

"Trent, we have to talk."

"I don't want to."

Anton was aware of the boy's grief. He had heard him crying hours before. He saw a steady downslide in Trent's behavior and his health was rapidly deteriorating. This worried him to no end.

"We have to, whether you want to or not." Anton firmly responded.

Trent sat up with a grunt and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

"I don't think you realize the full gravity of the situation."

"What situation?" Trent grumbled.

Anton sat down on the edge of the bed before continuing.

"Trent, you haven't had anything to eat in the past two days! Not to mention you falling asleep at such odd hours of the day. Now, clearly something is wrong."

Trent didn't reply. He stared intently at the bed covers.

"Trent, the first step in healing is to talk about the problem."

There was still no reply.

"Trent, look at me," Anton made sure that he had Trent's attention, "I already know what this is all about. Keeping it locked up inside of you is only going to make the hurting worse."

"I miss them," Trent softly whispered.

"I know you do. But bottling up these feelings will make you sick. You can't live like this. No human being can."

"Why? Why did they have to go?" Trent's eyes filled with tears. He didn't care that Anton was watching him cry. He wanted to be rid of the pain forever.

"That is a question that no one, not even I, can answer."

"When will it stop hurting?"

"When you learn to let it go."

Anton never did feel that comforting people was his strong point. Nothing he'd already said seemed to have any effect. It pained Anton to see Trent so upset. After a few minutes, Anton broke the silence.

"In a way, your parents are still with you."

"They are?" A new light sparked in Trent's eyes.

"Sure they are. Your parents are in your memory and in here," Anton pointed at his heart. "And genetically, you are half of your mom and half of your dad."

"What will I do, now that they are gone?" Trent sniffled.

"You will first have to find the courage within your heart to move on. That is always the first step. Just remember, Trent, you won't have to take the first step alone, as long as I am here. Everyone in this world needs a helping hand. You just have to take it."

Trent wiped his face off and managed a small smile. For the first time in weeks, he didn't feel so alone. He looked up at Anton with a new light shining in his eyes. He had hope.


	8. Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if I did I'd be rich. **

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I have to admit something. At this point in the story, I have no plot. I am simply writing whatever comes to mind. So if you have a problem with something, please don't flame me. My ears are open for any ideas on this story. But to my faithful fans, I thank you for you're vote of confidence. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS AT THE END OF THIS ONE…I HAVE A GREAT ENDING IN MIND, SO STAY TUNED! **

**By the way I'M COLLEGE BOUND! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**clears throat I'm okay now. Sorry if it takes me an eternity to post the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few days, Trent gradually improved. He began eating more and his curiosity returned. After the heartfelt conversation with Anton, he decided that he would try to move on. It was still very painful for him, but this time, he knew that he was not alone.

After the adoption had become legal, Anton and Trent drove into town. (They have not yet moved to Reefside, that doesn't happen for a few more years.) This was the first time that Trent had seen the outside of Anton's house; he had been indoors for about a month. The town was about twenty minutes away from where they lived.

Anton showed Trent some sights before stopping at a diner for a lunch break. Anton took note of what Trent liked to eat for future references; Trent, on the other hand, was too hungry to notice the fact that he was being studied.

He still couldn't believe that it had only been a month since coming to Anton's house. And his birthday was right around the corner! Trent's hopes fell when he figured that Anton probably didn't even know when his birthday _was_. He was still too shy to mention it. So he sat in silence and ate, only to speak up if Anton were to question him or make small talk.

"I've made sure that you kept your original last name in accordance with mine. So your full name will now be Trent Fernandez-Mercer."

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea. Besides, I know your parents would have wanted it that way."

Sometimes, Trent felt guilty, as if he were the one responsible for what happened to his parents. He was almost certain that they would still be here if it wasn't for him. A part of him screamed that it was his fault for wanting to go on the stupid dig. That was the only reason why they went that fateful day. Even if he was slowly overcoming his grief, there was still a lot of pain.

When they were nearly finished with their meal, Anton glanced at his watch and abruptly excused himself from the table. Trent watched him with curiosity. Anton went outside and pulled out his cell phone. Who was he talking to? Probably just another business associate. He was just recently introduced to his father's business occupation.

After Anton paid the bill, they left the diner. When they were about a mile away from Anton's house, he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just ask for your cooperation."

Anton pulled out a black piece of cloth and held it up to Trent's face.

"A blindfold? What for?" Trent cried out in alarm. What was going on? What on earth was Anton Mercer up to?

"Please, don't ask any questions. Just put it on."

"Not until I know why!"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Trent uneasily tied the blindfold over his eyes. He was still very unsure of the situation. His every nerve was on fight or flight mode. What kind of surprise requires a blindfold?

The rest of the ride to the house, Trent constantly fidgeted. He couldn't help it! Who wouldn't be fidgety when someone wants you blindfolded without so much as a clue to why? It could be any surprise, even an unpleasant one at that. When the car stopped and Anton announced that they were there, Trent nearly jumped straight through the roof of the car. Man, he really needed to chill.

Anton was amused by the whole thing.

Trent was led through the house by Anton until they stopped and he was instructed to close his eyes. He felt the blindfold drop off and had to fight the urge to open them.

"Okay, you can look now."

Trent's eyes flew open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His room was filled with all of his belongings from his old home! He couldn't believe his eyes.

Trent had to remember to breath, before choking out an emotion filled thank-you.

"But where did you, how did you, how?"

"Well, I looked up the address to your house that your parents gave to me a long time ago. After talking to the proper authorities, they allowed me to arrange this for you. I figured it would make you feel more at home."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't say anything at all. Happy Birthday Trent."

Anton smiled at him before walking back to his office to get some more work done.

Trent smiled as well, for this was the best birthday present of his young life.


	9. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with** **Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! College rocks but I am so busy that I can only update on weekends. At long last, chapter nine is here! Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't give any clues to my ending. You'll just have to keep guessing! **

**Chapter 9**

The entrance cave loomed nearer as he continued to run towards it. He kept running in the hopes that he could save them. Instead of seemingly going in circles and winding up at the cave entrance, Trent actually made it to where they were.

"Mom, dad, I'm so glad that you are all right!" Trent panted as he caught his breath from running.

But his parents stood staring at him like ancient statues, unmoving.

"Mom, dad, are you okay?"

Trent grew worried. They were not speaking to him at all. And their grim expressions never changed. His worry turned to sheer terror when he saw something gruesome happen before his very eyes. They began to rapidly decay before him until rotten skeletons were all that were left of them.

He screamed and backed up, unable to peel his eyes from the nightmarish sight that stood before him. Then a scratchy, wretched voice spoke to him from what was left of his mother.

It said, "Trent, give up this foolish life so that you can be with us!"

"No! I can't do that! Anton Mercer is my father now and I won't leave him!"

"We are your parents. You belong to us!"

They didn't say anything more but started walking towards him. He continued screaming. A familiar rumbling shook the cave and Trent turned and ran hoping that he could escape the nightmare following him through the dark tunnels. Their grating, decayed voices cried out after him.

He could hear rocks falling behind him somewhere in the cave. Trent tripped over a large rock and fell to the hard rocky cave floor. He scrambled quickly up and took about three steps when a decayed hand grabbed his right wrist. He screamed and screamed.

(2:00 A.M.-Anton Mercer's bedroom)

Anton bolted up out of bed when he heard hellish screaming from down the hall. It sounded as if someone was being murdered! He grabbed a small revolver out of his sock drawer and ran down the hall to Trent's room.

His hasty entrance nearly broke the door off its hinges. Trent was kicking in his sleep as if trying to escape some horror within his mind. He switched the gun on safe and placed it on the dresser.

He ran to Trent's side and tried shaking him awake. Fearing the worst, he grabbed his flailing wrist and checked his pulse. It was racing incredibly fast. This was not a good sign. Anton cringed when Trent's screaming increased in volume.

Whatever it was that Trent was dreaming about, it was so terrifying that it was wearing his body out. Pretty soon, Trent would be in danger of going into shock. He had to find a way to bring his racing pulse down.

Anton racked his brain for something, anything that could possibly help to solve the problem. How about a bucket of cold water? No, that wouldn't do it. That would only make Trent's situation worse if he did go into shock. How could he wake him up then?

He tried shaking Trent awake again and even tried shouting in his ear. There was still no improvement. Trent was so immersed in his nightmare that nothing could wake him up. Then Anton mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before. He had the solution! He raced back to his master bedroom knowing that time was limited.

Anton took a small box out of his closet and steadied his shaking hands. "I've only got one shot…"


	10. Freed

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Disney (do I really have to keep saying it?)**

**Author's Note: I finally have free time to update! Thank you all for being so patient with me. The wait will be worth every chapter! Please read and review! This is not the end yet!**

**Chapter 10**

Anton Mercer took a small box out of his closet and steadied his shaking hands. "I've only got one shot…"

He ran back to Trent's room and opened the box. He took out a syringe and a small vial filled with a purple liquid. What he was about to use on Trent was only experimental.

Anton mentally berated himself for not testing it yet. He felt bad that Trent was about to unwillingly become part of his scientific experimentation but was certain that it would work. Willingly or not, Trent had to wake up. And this was the solution.

The prototype he cradled in the palm of his hand was the first and only batch of 'dream serum'. In theory, it would allow him to communicate with Trent in the dream world. Anton himself would not be a part of the dream and would not hear or see what Trent was dreaming about. But Trent would be able to hear and maybe even 'see' him in his nightmare. Hopefully, if it worked, he could lead him out of it and bring him back to a fully-aware state of consciousness.

Anton figured that if he called 911, the ambulance might arrive far too late. Besides, he wasn't even sure how long Trent's body was subjected to such high levels of stress. So he did the only thing a father could do. Take matters into his own hands.

Trent's nightmare

"Please leave me alone!" Trent cried as he broke free of the decayed hand that had grabbed his wrist and shuddered. It felt like frozen sand paper. His wrist was itchy where it grabbed him. He no longer wanted to believe that those things following him were his parents. They couldn't be. This was too scary to be real!

He turned and fled once again down the dark, twisting tunnel praying to see light up ahead. He wanted to be free of the atrocity that was plaguing him. "Somebody help me!" Trent screamed. He prayed that it would just end!

Suddenly, Trent felt a stabbing pain in his neck. But as quickly as it came, it vanished. Leaving no trace of what he felt moments before. Then something strange happened. His body felt lighter. He no longer felt lead-heavy and didn't feel like he was running in slow motion anymore. He took advantage of this new sensation and ran as fast as he could.

Then, his prayers were answered because up ahead he could see a growing light. As if from heaven, Trent heard a welcoming voice that warmed his heart and soul. The nightmare was slowly fading out of vision.

"Trent, son, you must listen to me. Follow my voice and keep running for the light up ahead!"

Then the nightmare tried to pull him back again, tried to keep him a prisoner. But Trent wouldn't let it take him without a fight. He kept running and the light grew closer. Trent cried out in a panic when the darkness tried swallowing up the light that was his escape. He lost hope when realizing that he might never get out of there. Just when he was about to give up, the comforting voice called to him again. It encouraged him and pushed him on.

He could see a shadowy outline of the person calling to him at the front of the brilliant radiance, and instantly knew who it was.

"Son, you can do it. Don't give up!"

"I won't dad, I promise!"

He stopped and turned around. Now filled with a strengthening, new power, Trent accomplished the impossible. With bold resolution and an unwavering sense of courage, he faced his fears head on.

"Go away and leave me alone because I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

His courage was like a wildfire and it consumed what was left of the nightmare. The terrible images and horrors that had followed him shrank away into nothingness.

A sense of incredible victory washed over him and he flew towards the light and to his father that awaited him.


	11. A Gift Bestowed

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. They belong to Haim Saban and Disney

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all can forgive me. For those of you that have not yet experienced the wonders of college life…you won't have much time for anything except sleeping, eating, and studying. Well, here is the next chapter at last! Please read and review!

Chapter 11

The light became so brilliant that Trent could no longer see. He flew into the arms of his father. Then the wonderful light that had rescued him from his nightmare vanished and Trent was slowly becoming aware of his real surroundings.

He bolted upright and waited for his eyes to adjust. The comforting voice that had led him out of the darkness spoke to him once again. Trent jumped, slightly startled when he realized that his father was sitting right next to him.

"Trent, it's okay. You are safe now."

Trent burst into tears as the nightmare came back and assaulted his mind full force. He remembered everything. The horror and how real it had seemed.

"It was so real! T-they...were…d-dead! They tried to take me back with them!"

Trent sobbed and Anton felt his heart reach out for the boy. He understood from Trent's brief description that 'they' were his parents. Anton could only imagine the full extent of the horrors Trent had experienced.

"Son, it's okay. You are safe and I will never let anything happen to you!"

Trent faced his father with bleary eyes and heaved a sigh in an attempt to compose himself before he asked the questions that had him extremely curious, but overall grateful.

"Y-you saved me!"

"You also played a role in saving yourself. In the end, you faced your fears. Did you not?"

"Yes. But if it weren't for you I don't think I would have found the courage to do so. How did you know I did that?" Trent questioned bewildered.

"I heard you say 'I'm not afraid of you!' right before you woke up. I put two and two together and figured you faced down your fears, which is truly admirable."

"I thought it would never end. How did you do it?"

Anton took a minute in answering. Trent could clearly see the concentrated look on his father's face as he thought how to best answer his question. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"A long time ago, I worked on inventing a serum that would bring dreamers out of their nightmares. It took many years before I came up with a prototype."

Trent gazed at Anton in awe as he contemplated such an invention. Anton was no doubt, a pure genius! Trent felt a growing respect for the man and his dedication for helping all of humanity. Trent could tell, however, that Anton was not finished with his tale.

"I heard the most terrifying screaming imaginable. I thought someone was being murdered! I ran down the hall and found out that it was you."

Trent slightly blushed. He didn't mean to scare him. Anton had a faraway look on his face as he continued his tale.

"You were thrashing about in your bed screaming. I checked your pulse and it was erratic. I knew that you would go into shock if your body was subjected to intense stress. I figured it was a nightmare you were submerged in since nothing I did could wake you up. I ran back to my closet and brought back the prototype dream serum that had not been tested. I'm sorry Trent. I should have tested it a long time ago."

"Don't be sorry. You had no choice. You did the right thing, you saved me!"

Anton smiled gratefully.

"But that was your only batch!" Trent cried out in horror as the realization struck him.

Anton had a sad smile now and shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I'm just thankful it worked and that you are alright."

Trent hugged his father and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

A huge yawn followed on Trent's part. A strange sensation slowly crept through him and a heavy feeling for sleep was beginning to claim him. This was puzzling because Trent was almost sure just a few moments before that there would be no way on earth he would manage to get back to sleep after such a frightening experience.

Trent slurrily described the feeling to Anton. Anton did not seem too surprised however and simply wished Trent pleasant dreams. Anton stayed until Trent had fallen back asleep, knowing that for this night, he would find refuge from the nightmares that threatened to hang over his traumatized young mind.

In his experimentation of the dream serum he added a heavy narcotic that would induce sleep a little while after being awakened from the dream world. There was also a newer drug that had been added that effected memory.

Anton smiled as he left the room. If the rest of the serum worked as it should, then a final gift would be bestowed upon his newly adopted son. Trent would have no memory of the nightmare when he woke up the next morning.


	12. A Wish Granted

**Disclaimer: still don't own them…need I continue? **

**Authors Note: Finally! I updated! And I had to wait a while to get inspiration back. Without inspiration my writing is crap…**

**Please Read and Review! **

**P.S.-MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And, I think writing a Christmas story in this chapter would be too much and that is where the saying 'that's another story' comes into play. Although I did mention Christmas happening in this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

1 year after the dream serum…

For once in his life, Trent felt perfectly at ease. Ever since he escaped the life-threatening nightmare with the help of his adoptive father Anton Mercer, he was freed from unpleasant dreams, mostly.

He occasionally had a bad dream about the fateful day that claimed his mom and dad's lives, but they were never as bad as the one he had the previous year. Of course, thanks to the successfulness of the dream serum, Trent had in fact no memory of the nightmare that nearly claimed his life.

He was currently sitting on a bench in the park. School got out about half an hour ago. Trent didn't have very many friends and the few that he did were all busy doing last minute Christmas shopping. His father instructed him to wait for him at the park until he came to pick him up because the school bus system never went anywhere near his house because of the remote location.

His father had business to take care of at his company. It seemed that as time went by his father became more and more busy. In fact, it had been a couple of weeks since he and his father had a real conversation apart from the occasional 'hello', 'how are you?', or 'good-night'.

Trent sighed. He was seriously getting bored sitting on a bench in an almost abandoned park in the freezing cold. But what else could he do? His father's instructions were never to be questioned. He learned this very quickly in the short amount of time that he lived with Mercer. Although Anton could be very stern, Trent knew it was out of the goodness of the man's heart. After all, he _was_ looking out for Trent's well being 24/7. Sometimes Anton's over-protectiveness got on his nerves though. He remembered his parents being a little more flexible and certainly, more relaxed.

Now that Trent had mostly come to terms with the deaths of his parents, he could think about them more freely without as much heartache or pain. Many times though, Trent felt an overwhelming sadness and loneliness. A loneliness that ached so deeply that it felt as if he were the last living being on the planet.

Clear laughter rang through the air catching Trent's attention and snapping him out of his reverie. A few yards ahead of him a little boy of about five or six ran ahead of his parents giggling madly. The boy ran for the playground not too far from the bench where Trent was currently sitting, carrying a small orange ball.

Trent watched the interaction between son and parents and couldn't help but feel a little envious. Life just wasn't fair! The boy had no idea how fortunate he was to have both parents alive.

That was when Trent realized the importance of avoiding taking things for granted. After further thought, he realized that once, as a twelve year old boy that is exactly what he had done. Never once had he thought that his parents might one day be gone forever.

Trent sighed and stood up preparing to go for a short walk before his father showed up. His father…that stopped him and got him thinking all over again. He realized that he would be sure to never make the same mistake of taking a parent for granted ever again.

Before his thoughts could continue any further a small thump against his foot brought him back to the present. He looked down to see what it was that bumped him. It was the little orange ball the little boy had been carrying. Trent stooped down to retrieve it. An innocent, smiling face met his halfway down.

"I'm assuming this is yours right?"

The boy nodded energetically, his dazzling blue eyes twinkling. His smile soon turned into curiousness and then puzzlement. After further scrutiny, the small voice asked, "Why are you sad?"

Trent jumped, a little startled. That was the last question on earth that he had been expecting. Trent sighed, trying to block the unwanted, surfacing emotions that were beginning to choke him. How could he answer that?

Trent stammered, "How do you know I'm sad?"

"I just know. You look sad, but I can kind of feel that you are sad," the little child responded thoughtfully.

The sensitivity and innocence of the child shocked Trent to the core.

"If only he knew…," Trent sadly thought.

"Well, my mommy and daddy had to go far away. I haven't seen them in a long, long time," Trent tried to explain.

"But they will come back, right?"

"No, I don't think they will," Sadness finally succeeding in creeping through Trent's voice.

The boy shuffled his feet, unsure of what to say. He took the ball back from Trent's proffered hands. Instead of immediately running off to play, the little boy continued to stare at him. This was beginning to make Trent feel uncomfortable. Then as if someone had backhanded him, he knew what he had to do. It was the perfect opportunity and probably the only chance in a lifetime.

"Listen, I will feel happier if you promise me something kid."

The little boy's face brightened once more, the prospect of cheering up the sad stranger in front of him making him feel a little better.

"See your mommy and daddy over there?"

The boy looked over his shoulder and then back at Trent bobbing his little head in the affirmative.

"Love them as if there is no tomorrow. Love them and spend time with them as if you will never see them again. But most of all enjoy every moment that you are with them."

The boy's eyes went wide like saucers. He nodded before whispering, "I promise."

Trent smiled and waved as the little boy ran off to be with his parents once more. Trent turned and his stomach did a somersault when he saw his father parked by the side of the road waiting for him. Anton was casually leaning on the side of the car apparently watching him. How long had he been there?

He approached cautiously, unsure of his father's mood. Anton smiled and relief washed over him. Good, another _good _day at work. It was beginning to worry Trent on the days that Anton appeared extremely stressed and moody. Thankfully, today was not that day. 'Of course', Trent thought, 'doing a crap load of paperwork all day would be enough to make anyone cranky.'

Later that night…

"Trent, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I just purchased a new house in Reefside, CA. We will be moving sometime next summer."

"What! But, why!"

"My business requires this move, Trent. Please try and understand. I assure you, it's not as bad as you think. I believe you will grow to like it there."

"I can't believe it! I just moved _here_!"

"I know. And believe me, if I could change things and prolong this move, I would do it for your sake."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes. If it were possible. I thought you of all people would know that Trent."

"Well, I did. It's just, you've been so busy lately and well…" Trent trailed off unsure if he should continue.

"I know what you are trying to say. And frankly, you are right. I'm sorry. There are some things I wish I could explain to you, but I can't. I hope that you will learn to trust me and realize that I have your best interest at heart.

"I know dad. Thank you."

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'll head to bed."

"Yeah, I think I will too. Good-night dad."

"Good-night son and pleasant dreams."

Later that night…

The same dreaded dream that Trent usually dreamt about on occasion resurfaced. He tried saving his parents again, only to watch them die before his eyes again. Only this time, instead of repeating like it usually did, something different happened. He was still kneeling at the mouth of the cave, sobbing when the scenery completely changed.

This was enough to confuse Trent to the point that his despair was momentarily forgotten. The dream never changed. It always repeated over and over until he woke up.

Some nights, he would try new ways to save his parents. Other nights, he would simply sit or stand at the mouth of the cave and do nothing already knowing the outcome. In other words, he had given up trying to save them because he knew that he could not.

Instead of a gray landscape, a brilliant light surrounded him. In the back of Trent's mind, he found this extremely familiar. Almost deja-vu like. The feeling quickly vanished when a beautiful landscape came into view. What was going on? Was this heaven? If this was indeed heaven, then he had died in his sleep! Instead of feeling panic, he felt calm and a deep peace he never knew existed.

He saw a crystal sea, sparkling like diamonds in the brightest of days. He saw lands filled with the greenest and richest grass that he had ever set eyes upon. And he also saw winding roads gleaming like gold across the country, stretching into the distance.

The air was vibrant and rich with song and laughter. Happiness and joy washed over him from every inch of the place he now found himself in. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw two figures below him. One was a man and the other a woman. They were his parents. They appeared to be glowing. They were clothed in the whitest and richest looking garments ever imaginable. They were laughing and looked so happy and more vibrant than Trent ever remembered.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. This had to be heaven. He looked down at himself but instead of the same attire his parents wore, he saw his night-clothes, looking very dull and pathetic in such a majestic and awe-striking place.

He tried calling out to them to get their attention but it appeared that they couldn't see or hear him. Then a powerful, but gentle voice spoke to him. He could not see who was speaking but he had a pretty good idea.

He timidly questioned, "Why God? Why did you have to take them from me?"

The kind, gentle voice responded, "My son, it was their time to come home. Everything that happens is part of my master plan. In due time, you will see why these things have come to pass. Can't you see how happy they are? I assure you, they are and always will be well cared for in this place. I grant you your Christmas wish my son."

Then the voice was gone as was the beautiful place he had been standing in only moments before. He once again stood in a white void where neither time nor space existed.

"Trent, son."

He gasped at the voice. He slowly turned around wondering if his ears were playing a cruel trick on him. But when he looked he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" Tears streamed down his face once more.

They were clothed in what he had seen them in before leaving the other place. They both looked radiant, happy, and at peace.

"Son, we love you and would never intentionally leave you. We promise you, we are very happy in this place," the warm, loving voice of his mother filled his ears.

"I know. But I've missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever."

Trent flung himself in his parent's arms. They felt so real. They both held him close before releasing him.

"Don't worry about us, Trent. We know how hard it was for you to endure what happened, and we know that you tried saving us. Although you were unable to save us, your path in life will involve what your heart has desired during your grief stricken times. Your destiny will be that of a hero. You will be given a chance to save others," the firm but kind voice of his father intoned.

"All that we have told you will be forgotten upon your awakening in the real world."

"What do you mean? That I will forget, _everything that_ you just said?" Trent cried alarmed.

"Yes."

"Then what was the point in telling me what my destiny is if I'm just going to forget it?"

"In the hopes that you will remember. Bury what we have said deep within your heart and you will remember when the time is right."

"Now is the time to say farewell my son."

Tears flowed more freely at that statement.

He hugged his father and mother and clung to them as a swimmer would cling to a life-saver.

The last thing he heard that filled his heart with peace and with hope resonated throughout his mind.

"Good-byes are never forever...one day, we will meet again."

He woke up almost instantly after that. The final words still ringing around in his head. He smiled as fresh tears welled in his eyes. A Christmas wish that he had once thought was impossible had been mercifully and lovingly granted. A chance to say good-bye to mom and dad.

**Prologue coming soon...**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers dino thunder and never will!**

**Author's note: I was on a role with this story. The last chapter was the 'big ending' I had in mind. Obviously I made a mistake with my last chapter. I said 'prologue' coming soon when in fact it's the EPILOGUE. I really hope that you all liked it! Thank you much for your patience, reviews, ideas, and inspiration for this story. You guys made this possible! **

**Epilogue**

2 years after Trent's granted wish…

Trent now lives in Reefside. He couldn't believe that the move there would change his life forever. After meeting and befriending three other teens at Haley's cyberspace, Kira, Ethan, and Conner he found himself on a rollercoaster ride. After learning that his father, Anton Mercer, was also Mesogog, the Power Ranger's arch-nemesis, he became a ranger himself. At first the white dino gem influenced his mind for evil but once again, his father managed to save him.

It was now at the present moment that Trent felt something nudging in the back of his mind. Like he was supposed to remember something important. But what?

One of Mesogog's monsters rampaged through the city and while the other rangers dealt with it using their bio-zords, Trent sped through the city trying to save as many lives as he possibly could. Morphed as the White Dino Thunder Ranger, Trent used his super speed to move people out of harms way.

Screams alerted him to the danger about to befall a family of three. A mother, father, and little boy were rooted to the spot at the sight of the monster about to stomp right on top of them. Then a forgotten memory replayed before his eyes.He remembered trying to save his parents, but he was too slow and failed. There was no way he was going to allow history to repeat itself. Even using his super speed to reach them it still felt like he was moving in slow motion. He reached them in the nick of time and moved them out of harms way.

After he had rescued them, it all came flooding back. He placed a hand over his heart and smiled. He remembered. His destiny had indeed happened the way they said it would. He no longer felt sadness or grief. He knew his parents were happy and the knowledge that what he was doing made up for their deaths filled him with peace. A peace so deep, it nearly matched what he felt within the dream he had about heaven.

The monster had been destroyed and the good people of Reefside were once again safe and out of harms way. For the first time in a long time, everything was _right _with his world.

THE END


End file.
